


The Dead Sing

by ChangelingChilde



Series: And All Disastrous Things [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	The Dead Sing

“Join me here under the ground,”  
The dead sing out to us.  
I wish to listen. I wish to go to them  
And have them take me in.

Why must I have connections to this life   
Holding me in place when I could be   
Sleeping peacefully with all my kin  
And never waking to sorrows again?


End file.
